nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Carina Dahl
| birth_place = Trondheim, Norway | genre = Pop | occupation = Singer, songwritter | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 2006–present | label = daWorks Records | website = |}} Carina Dahl (born 15 August 1985) is a Norwegian pop singer and songwriter. Career Dahl participated in Big Brother 2006, a joint event shared by broadcasters in Sweden and Norway. Dahl was the last housemate to be voted off before the finale, spending a total of 107 days in the house. Dahl has for many years worked as a glamour model and was voted «Årets gatebilbabe» in 2005 in Norway. She has established herself in Norway as a singer, with the label Stargate producing several of her songs, and has performed at events including the Norway Rock Festival. Dahl lived in Sweden for five years, where she worked with the record company TMC Entertainment, and in 2010 she released her first album Hot Child. She moved back to Norway in 2012, and that autumn she participated in the reality show Tigerstaden aired on TV2 Bliss. In September 2012 her first single NLTO (Not Like the Others) was released by the record company daWorks Records. Dahl is the daughter of Diesel Dahl, a member of the heavy metal band TNT. Eurovision Song Contest She reached the first semi-final of the Melodi Grand Prix 2011, the competition to select an act to represent Norway in the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Germany, with a song titled "Guns & Boys", but failed to progress further in the contest. She tried again in Melodi Grand Prix 2013, but she failed again in the first semi-final with the song "Sleepwalking". North Vision Song Contest 'North Vision Song Contest 2' On 13th May, NRK announced Carina Dahl as the chosen artist to represent Norway in the second edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Four days later, on 17th May, NRK presented the selected song. It was written by Carina herself, Elias Kapari & David Hedvall with the name "I Don't Care". During the press conference, Carina said: "I'm thankful that NRK selected me to represent Norway in the contest. I immediately accepted the offer as it is a chance for me to share my music and represent my beloved country at the same time". The song participated in the second semifinal of North Vision Song Contest 2, ended 2nd with 117 points and qualified therefore to the final. There, it came 6th with 124 points, finishing one place higher than her predecessor Tone Damli. 'North Vision Song Contest 7' Carina participated in the forth edition of Den Norsken Sangen, trying to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 7 with the song "If That's the Only Way" but didn't make it ending 2nd. 'North Vision Song Contest 9' She tried once again to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 9 taking part in the sixth edition of Den Norsken Sangen with the song "It Gets Better" but again couldn't win placing 3rd. She represented Norway in the OGAN Second Chance Contest 9 though, taking the second place. 'North Vision Song Contest 15' Carina participated in the twelfth edition of Den Norsken Sangen, trying to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 15 with the song "(Come a Little) Closer". She finished once again 2nd. 'North Vision Song Contest 17' She tried once again to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 17 taking part in the fourteenth edition of Den Norsken Sangen with the song "Champions". Discography ;Studio albums *''Hot Child'' (2010, TMC) #"Crash Test Dummy" 3:20 #"Breaking Bad" 3:35 #"Screw" 3:47 #"Adrenaline Overload" (Olofsson, Curti, Dahl, Maiocchi, Sorvaag) 3:11 #"Wine" 3:39 #"Song Stuck" 3:38 #"Hollywood" 3:07 #"Blushing" 3:48 #"Hot Child" 3:45 #"Creep Crawling" 3:27 #"Liar" 3:45 *''Be My Lover'' (2014, daWorks) ;EPs *''Screw Remixes'' (2010, TMC) *''I Don't Care - EP'' (2013) ;Singles *''Screw / Song Stuck'' (October 19, 2009, TMC) *''Crash Test Dummy'' (August 25, 2010, TMC) *''Guns & Boys'' (2011, TMC) *''NLTO (Not Like the Others'' (2012, daWorks) *''«Sleepwalking»'' (2013, daWorks) *''«Sleepwalking - Rykkinnfella Remix»'' (2013, daWorks) *''I Don't Care'' (2013, daWorks) *''If That's The Only Way'' (2013, daWorks) *''We Are Who We Are'' (2013, daWorks) *''It Gets Better'' (2014, daWorks) *''Be My Lover'' (2014, daWorks) External links *Website *Official blog *Carina Dahl on Facebook Category:Artists Category:NVSC 2 artists